Premio
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Sasori era un genio. Lexi tenía un examen de Trigonometría y necesitaba su ayuda. A pesar de las advertencias, Sasori aceptó ayudarla. ¡No sabía en el lío que se había metido! / SasoOC


Este es el inicio de mi nueva plaga de SasoOC. Verán, hay poquísimos en español, por lo tanto, decidí subir millones de fics dedicados a esa pareja. Simplemente me gusta mucho x3

Disfruten!

* * *

-

-

**Premio**

-

-

— No.

— Dale, Sasori, qué te cuesta, por Dios, ¡ni que te estuviera pidiendo un riñón!

— Te puedo dar el riñón, si quieres.

— Oh, no seas exagerado. – murmuró Lexi, haciendo un puchero, enojada, cruzándose de brazos. – Dale, por favor. Haré lo que quieras… – murmuró, con voz de pena acercándose a sus labios, haciendo notar el doble sentido. Un leve sonrojo subió a las mejillas de Sasori, sin embargo, volteó la cabeza.

— Anda con Deidara, mejor. – dijo, aún recuperándose. A veces tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse que su novia lo pusiera demasiado.

— No, eso sería incesto. – dijo, con algo de asco Lexi.

— Me refiero a que le pidas ayuda a él. – suspiró.

— No, no, no, no, no, definitivamente no. – dijo Deidara, quien estaba al frente de ellos, almorzando, y escuchando un poco de la conversación. – La última vez que lo intenté, terminamos sin hablarnos durante dos semanas.

— Y me golpeaste con el cuaderno. – le recordó Lexi, mirándolo mal a su hermano.

— Y tú, al intentar esquivarlo, rompiste el florero. – contraatacó Deidara.

— Pues no tengas cosas tan costosas a simple vista. – le regañó su hermana. – Por eso me gusta mi departamento: puedes tropezarte, sin embargo nunca romperás algo costoso. – sonrió. Deidara suspiró, cansado.

Lexi acomodó su cabello rubio al lado izquierdo de su hombro, comenzando a jugar con las puntas. Entornó sus ojos celestes, iguales a los de su hermano al pelirrojo.

— Por favor, te lo pido en serio, Sasori. Soy mala en Trigonometría. Muy mala, y mañana tengo examen, por favor… – tomó sus manos entre las suyas. – Por favor, te lo pido. Tú ya llevaste este curso y saliste muy bien, sólo te pido tu ayuda. Sé que puedo llegar a ser muy exasperante, y un poco idiota respecto a las matemáticas, pero necesito aprobar. En serio.

Sasori suspiró. No quería aceptar porque Lexi era un poco exasperante, verdad, pero… era su novia a fin de cuentas. Y la amaba, ¿verdad? Sólo era un pequeño sacrificio…

— De acuerdo, Lexi. – dijo y la rubia sonrió, y lo abrazó.

— Aw, ¡gracias Sasori! Eres el mejor novio del mundo. – le dijo, plantándole varios besos en su rostro, y finalmente le dio un beso en los labios, que Sasori correspondió.

El beso comenzaba a hacerse interminable ante la mirada asesina de Deidara, cuando –para suerte de Deidara– sonó el timbre. Lexi se separó de Sasori y le sonrió. Cogió sus cosas y se fue en dirección de su siguiente clase.

Deidara y el pelirrojo arreglaban sus cosas para irse, también. El rubio arregló sus cosas primero y miró a su amigo.

— No sabes en lo que te has metido… – le dijo casi con pena, y se dirigió a su clase.

Sasori se quedó quieto. No podría ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

* * *

Sasori llevó a Lexi a comer una pizza y luego la llevó a su departamento. Se sentó en la mesa junto a su novia, que comenzaba a sacar su libro de Trigonometría. Lexi se lo entregó y Sasori se puso a revisarlo. Era Trigonometría elemental, no sería gran problema.

— Vale, Lexi: es fácil. Sólo para repasar, la tangente de 30º es…

— Uno sobre raíz de tres. – contestó sin pensar.

— ¿Cosecante de 45º?

— Raíz cuadrada de dos.

— ¿Coseno de 53º?

— Tres quintos.

— ¿Seno de 225º?

— ¿Qué? – repitió confusa. – Eso no se puede, dentro de un triángulo no pueden haber ángulos más de 180…

— Yo no dije que fuera un triángulo. En un círculo, Lexi.

— ¿Se puede hacer en un círculo? – respondió, aún más confusa.

— ¿Has estado yendo a clases? – le preguntó Sasori, un poco amargo.

— Sí, pero como no entendí me puse los audífonos. – su novio suspiró molesto.

— Vale, Lexi, esto es fácil, sólo divides el círculo en cuatro partes iniciando por el lado derecho superior, y avanzando en dirección antihoraria, comienza una secuencia de positivo-negativo. El ángulo 225º se encontraría en el periodo número III, periodo negativo y su ángulo complementario sería 45º, y el seno de 45º es raíz de dos. Entonces el seno de 225º es raíz de dos. Sabiendo eso, ¿cuál sería el seno de 240º?

Lexi lo quedó mirando como si hubiera estado hablando en latín.

— ¿Lexi? – preguntó Sasori. – Vamos, seno de 240º… sería… seno de 30º… – su novia lo seguía mirando confundida.

— ¿Raíz de dos? – preguntó, confundida.

— Seno de 240º, Lexi… – dijo Sasori alzando un poco más la voz, comenzando a molestarse.

— ¡Uno! – dijo Lexi. Sasori comenzó a masajearse las sienes, exasperado.

— ¿Cuánto es el seno de 30º? – le preguntó, despacio.

— Un medio… – respondió confusa.

— ¿Entonces el seno de 240º es…?

— ¿Dos? – respondió, dudosa.

— ¡Por Dios, Lexi, está asquerosamente fácil! – le gritó Sasori, perdiendo su diminuta paciencia.

— ¡No me grites! – le contestó ella, igual de molesta.

— ¡Entonces responde la maldita pregunta! Dios mío, no pensé que fueras tan tonta… – murmuró para sí mismo, completamente cansado. Odiaba perder su tiempo, y Lexi lo desesperaba.

Lexi lo miró, incrédula. Sasori podía ser de todo: impaciente, arrogante, soberbio, se creía autosuficiente y un genio, pero, nunca, nunca la había insultado. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ella era orgullosa y no se iba a permitir llorar delante de él.

— Escúchame bien, Sasori. – le dijo, seria y molesta. – Tú no eres nadie para venir a insultarme, ¿me entiendes? Nadie. Te exijo al menos un poco de respeto, porque tonta no soy. Aparte, don inteligente, que tú seas un genio no significa que todos los seamos. Para tú información, yo era la mejor alumna del colegio, estaba incluso becada antes de que llegaras tú y tu… genialidad. – dijo, un poco amarga. Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Sasori se la quedó mirando y suspiró.

— ¿Estás celosa, Lexi? – preguntó, acercándose un poco más a ella.

— Un poco, quizá… – murmuró despacio. Sin preámbulo alguno sintió que la levantaban de la cintura y la volvían a sentar sobre una superficie más mullida. Estaba sobre las piernas de Sasori.

— No debes estar celosa, mi niña. – Lexi abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el pequeño apelativo. ¿Desde cuando Sasori era así? – Tú eres inteligente, y eres muy buena en lo que te propones, pero estos "celos" te han cegado y ni siquiera eres tan buena como eras antes. Y bien, vale, soy un genio… – admitió y ella rió un poco. Sasori afianzó el agarre que tenía en su cintura. – Y perdona por haberte llamado así. Colmaste mi paciencia, es todo. No debí haberte dicho eso.

— Disculpas aceptadas. – le sonreí. Sasori nunca se disculpaba, según Deidara, sin embargo, cuando hacía algo malo, al menos conmigo siempre se disculpaba. – Entonces, ¿me vuelves a explicar por favor? – le pedí, con cara de niña buena y le besé la mejilla. Sasori suspiró y asintió, volviendo a abrir el libro, pero sin levantarme de sus piernas.

* * *

— ¡No cierren! – se oyó un grito desesperado en la mañana, al portero del colegio. Este vio de quien era la voz: Lexi, la chica que siempre era amable con él. Suspiró, y abrió el portón, dejando que ella y su novio pasaran.

Sí, aunque no era muy probable, Sasori y Lexi, habían llegado tarde: los que vieron la escena pensaron que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca. Lexi se fue corriendo a su primera clase, en la cual tendría el examen, sin despedirse. Sasori hizo lo mismo, a su clase de Historia Universal, con Deidara.

Este, al verlo llegar tan exhausto, se extrañó y cuando el pelirrojo recuperó su aliento, le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué Lexi y tú tardaron tanto?

— Porque llegó a entender todo para su examen. – dijo Sasori, tranquilo. – Y tenía que darle un premio. – dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, ante la cara incrédula del hermano mayor de su novia.

* * *

Yo quiero que Sasori me dé un premio a mí D:

En fin, espero que les haya gustado!

**REVIEWS!**

**Vamos, ¡sólo es apretar un botón!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
